Locker Room Rendezvous
by dreamydraco
Summary: Harry goes for a bit of a private Quidditch practice session one night, only to find that the locker room has been broken into and a certain evil Slytherin boy is waiting inside. Harry gets caught peeking, and deliciousness ensues! Set in the boys' 6th ye


"Locker Room Rendezvous"

            Dusk had finally settled onto the majestic grounds of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ripples formed on the water of the lake as a slight breeze lightly shook the treetops of the Forbidden Forrest. Hogwart's currently most well known student, Harry Potter, emerged from the doors of the school, his trusty Firebolt broomstick resting against his shoulder. He surveyed the Quidditch pitch from afar, and once he saw no one inhabiting the airspace within, he began to walk towards the field.

            Moments later, when passing the Hogwart's groundskeeper Hagrid's hut, he heard the door to his abode swing open with a thud. There stood Hagrid, waving at Harry, trying his best to restrain the massive, slobbery Fang.

            "'ello Harry! What brings you out tonight?" bellowed the massive half-giant.

            "Just want to get in a bit of private Quidditch practice before our match against Slytherin this Saturday, that's all," said Harry.

            "Private, eh? Well, if ahm no' mistaken, I though' I saw summat flyin' aroun' there earlier. Perhaps someone from Slytherin wantin' ter practice too?"

            Harry looked again at the air above the pitch. There was no sign of anyone practicing.

            "Er...Right...Well, I'm going to go get a bit of practice in before it gets too dark. Have a nice evening, Hagrid." And with that, Hagrid nodded and began walking towards the back of his hut with Fang following closely behind.

            Harry arrived at the door to the Gryffindor locker room. It looked to have been forced open somehow. "This looks suspicious," thought Harry, and not a breath later, he removed his wand from under his robes and was at the ready. He kicked the door slightly, and it creaked open. He entered slowly, his heart racing. He looked around corners, rifled through some of the lockers, but could find no trace of any intruder. Soon enough, he lowered his wand a bit and sat in silence on a bench, still listening for any strange sounds. _"Oh Harry,"_ he said to himself again, _"it's probably nothing. Put down your wand."_ Just as he opened his locker and stuffed his wand into his back pocket, he heard the showers turn on in the north end of the locker room.

            For a moment, Harry sat there, completely frozen. His wand was once again in a prime position to be used at a second's notice. After a long pause, Harry finally mustered up the courage to stand up and attempt to investigate the showers. He tiptoed ever so lightly towards the noise.

            As he reached the 6-foot tall marble barrier blocking off the showers from the rest of the room, he crouched over so he would not be seen. He reached the end of the marble wall, and peeked past it in hopes of catching a glimpse of who was there. He saw nothing but fading tufts of steam coming further to the left of his viewpoint. He turned and rested his back against the wall. What he saw through the steam on the mirror against the opposite wall sent feelings of anger and confusion running through his head. _"Malfoy??"_

            It was true. Draco Malfoy, seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, was lathering himself in the Gryffindor showers. But why? Last Harry had heard, the Slytherin locker room was working perfectly fine. So why then would Draco have broken into Gryffindor's locker room to shower?

            Only Draco's face was visible above all of the steam that surrounded him. Harry looked right into Draco's eyes through the mirror, still asking himself questions. For a second, he swore Draco's dark, poisonous eyes met Harry's. He turned his head away from the mirror that instant. Had Draco noticed him watching? _"Of course not, he would have said something by now,"_ Harry reassured himself. Soon enough, Harry's gaze was back on Malfoy. The steam slowly started to fade away now as Malfoy reached for the taps and evidently switched them to a colder temperature. Draco's naked body was now fully visible to Harry. Harry shielded his eyes with his free right hand, and clenched his wand tighter in his left hand. He peeked through his fingers, and…_was Malfoy smirking at him?_

_"No…Couldn't be…"_ Harry was perplexed. Malfoy did an about-face and began massaging a bar of soap into his wet skin. Harry watched, although he was not sure why. Harry then noticed that he had begun to feel…_different._ Draco slowly turned around, still cleaning himself. Harry covered his eyes again, and moved out of sight. He wasn't even sure why he had been watching him. For Merlin's sake, it was Draco Malfoy, the most vile and evil student he had ever encountered at Hogwarts! But then why did Harry want so badly to have another look at Draco?

            As Harry tried his best to dismiss that last thought, he heard a slippery sound coming from Draco's vicinity. Harry scooted back into his former position and was taken aback at what he saw.

            Draco was standing there, suds covering parts of his wet body. His head was tipped back, and he was biting his lip. His hand was moving up and down the shaft of his penis in a slow, tugging motion. Harry was so dumbfounded by this that he thought to himself, _"Wow…So I'm _not_ the only one who does that?"_ Little did Harry know that while he was watching this highly private moment of his arch-enemy's, he too was getting highly aroused. Without even hesitating, Harry pulled his own penis out of his pants and began fondling his self. Harry stroked himself hard, as Draco's movements grew quicker. Harry could hardly contain himself any longer. Draco dropped the soap from his hand as he began to pump his cock quicker, harder. Right before Harry felt he was about to absolutely explode, he flung his head back in anticipating ecstasy, but not before once again catching Draco's eye. Harry pulsed hard, and let out a suppressed squeal…and dropped his wand onto the floor. It hit the cold ground below, bouncing off of the tiles, accompanied by a noise that cut the silence like a sharp knife. Harry froze up immediately…_"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"_

"Ha-ha…Caught you peeking, Potter," Draco muttered in a heavy, out-of-breath, yet devilishly evil sort of tone.

            Harry now wished he could apparate and spare himself of this embarrassing moment. Draco knew he had been watching the whole time!

            "Didn't know you were an avid voyeur, Potter." Draco's cock was still hard, as he had not climaxed yet. "Come out then, Potter. Might as well. No use in pretending you're not there."

            Harry rose slowly, noticing a few thick, white globs covering the front of his robes.

            "Make a little mess there?" Draco chuckled. Harry wiped away nervously at the fluid, but only managed to smear it in his haste.

            "Put some clothes on Malfoy, and get out of the Gryffindor locker room!" As Harry muttered the last sentence, his voice cracked, not making his statement sound too convincing. 

            "You sure as hell weren't complaining a minute ago." Draco conjured up an evil smirk, but Harry knew he was right. Only moments ago, Harry was sent into pleasurable spasms at the mere sight of watching Draco stroke his gleaming, wet cock. _"…And his tight abs, his toned chest, his right bicep tightening with every stroke…"_

Harry shook himself out of the trance. Draco was now coming closer to him. He gulped hard, hardly knowing what was to happen next. Draco's face was now inches away from Harry's.

            "What are you afraid of, Potter? Scared you might have actually _enjoyed_ watching me play with myself?" Harry's mouth gaped wide open; He was truly at a loss for words. Draco licked his own lips as Harry watched intently. Draco dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he looked into Harry's eyes.

            "Don't worry, Potter. Your secret's safe with me."

            And with that, Draco grabbed Harry's head and began kissing his mouth passionately. Harry didn't know whether to try resisting or just let Draco do what he pleased with him. Before he could decide for himself, the hungry-looking Slytherin was tearing off Harry's clothes. Their mouths were still dancing in an awkward tango of bliss. Once Harry's clothes had been removed, Draco dragged him back to the shower, not once breaking the kiss. Malfoy's hands now began to explore the other boy's body. He broke away from Harry's mouth and began gently sucking on his neck.

            In a panicked, feeble voice, Harry said, "D-Draco, I really don't think," as Draco lined kisses across Harry's protruding collarbone, "that we should be doing this right now." The kisses were now being planted on Harry's budding nipples. "We could get caught, or, " and Draco continued down, nibbling below Harry's navel, "…erm, something." Harry's cock was now harder than ever. Draco dipped down onto his knees and took Harry's aching member into his mouth. Harry let out a cry of joy as he marveled in this new sensation. Draco licked all around the head, slowly running his hand up and down Harry's shaft. Draco worked him over for a good five minutes when a bit of pre-cum began to emerge from Harry's happy cock. Draco licked it up eagerly, as Harry now began to wonder what Draco's dick might taste like…

            "Feeling a bit more relaxed, Harry?" said Draco in a half-cocky, half-concerned manner. Harry was surprised – in the entire time that they known (hated) each other, Draco had never addressed him by his first name. 

            "Erm, yeah I'm doing great," he replied, a slight smile stretching across his face.

            Draco stood up, and was once again almost nose-to-nose with Harry. This time it was the Boy Who Lived who made the first move. Harry shot his tongue deep into Draco's mouth, biting his lip every now and then, which made the blonde-haired boy moan for more. Harry's hands caressed Draco's toned body. It was as if Draco was built like an ancient statue. His cock was certainly statuesque, and Draco felt like he was going to go mad if Harry didn't start paying attention to his naughty bits. He couldn't bear it any longer. Malfoy grabbed Harry by his messy, dark hair and forced him onto his knees. Harry was a bit nervous – everything was moving so quickly, and he had no clue as to what he was doing. He gazed up at Draco with a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

            "What's the problem?" Draco's voice had a tone of yearning in it. He once again bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

            "Well, erm…" Harry started to explain, "I'm not really sure what to do…erm…_down here._" Draco seemed to stop and think for a moment, and then he took Harry's hand and helped him stand up.

            "Damnit, Potter…_you_ got to get off…Why can't I?" Harry felt Draco's words sting his heart as he looked down towards the floor in shame. 

            "I'm sorry, Draco…" They stood there for a moment in silence, before Draco spoke again.

            "Well…there _is_ something you could do for me. It's not too difficult," Draco hinted. Harry looked up at him, eager to hear Draco's suggestion.

            "Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Harry. Malfoy smirked.

            _"Bend over."_ A sick, twisted grin grew across Draco's face. Harry almost thought it was a joke with the way the other boy grinned at him. 

            "W-W-What do you mean, bend over?"

            "Just do it." Draco shot a look at Harry that turned his momentarily flaccid penis back into its more enjoyable and rock-hard state. The bad-boy side of Draco that Harry had always loathed was becoming such a turn-on. Draco once again began pleasuring himself again, laughing under his breath. Harry then began stroking himself as well, locking his green eyes with Malfoy's dark and piercing ones. 

            "Fucking hell, Harry…I never thought anyone could turn me on this much," confessed Malfoy. 

            "M-Me either." Harry's stomach was doing flips. 

            "And you're just as good at snogging as you are at Quidditch." Harry quickly realized this as a very high compliment, considering the fact that Harry had once been the youngest Quidditch player in a century to play on a House team. 

            "Thanks," Harry blushed. "I-I-I don't quite know what to say or do, this was all so unexpected, I mean-"

            "Shut up Potter, and bend the fuck over." Harry's eyes lit up in a sort of curious delight.

            "Damn, you're bad," confessed Harry. Draco then turned him around and bent Harry over. 

            "Don't worry, Potter," as Draco now brought back that oh-so familiar and distasteful tone he had always used with Harry previous to this night. He grabbed a handful of Harry's scruffy hair and yanked him back, whispering, "I'm about to get a lot fucking worse."

            Draco shoved Harry's head back to its original position and slid his cock into Harry's ass.     

            "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" Harry gasped. 

            "Whoops, sorry…" Draco reached over to a ledge on the wall where his wand laid. He pointed it towards Harry's rear, muttered some sort of spell and entered Harry again. This time, Harry let out a thankful moan.

            "Ahhh…Muuuuuuuch better…" Harry's voice trailed off as he began to enjoy himself. Draco seemed to be having a good time as well, because with each thrust into Potter's tight ass, the evil Slytherin boy let out a pleasurable moan or a grunt of some sort. Harry's face was now pressed up against the shower room wall, his body quivering in a luscious sea of gratification.

            "You like that, Potter? Huh? Do you like it when I fuck your arse?"

            "Yes…Oh god Draco, yes!!!" Harry's hand slipped on the taps and water came gushing out of the showerhead and onto their busy bodies. The water cascaded down Harry's arched back, glistening in the soft glow of the lights above. The water also provided extra lubrication, so now Draco's thrusts became more and more deep, more rapid, and more desperate than ever before. Harry felt ravenous for more pleasure, so much so that it almost scared him. Finally, he could not take it any longer…

            "Draco…Fuck me. Make me your slave. Do what you want with me but for fuck's sake, don't you dare stop pounding me!" Harry panted, as Draco slowed his pace, and laughed devilishly. 

            "Ahh, Potter…I knew you'd enjoy this. If that's what you want, that's what you're gonna get, you little bitch…"

            Draco pulled both of Harry's arms back and secured them with one of his own hands. His other free one was gripping Harry's hip, his nails digging into Harry's skin, as he rocked him harder and deeper than ever before. Harry let out a rapturous scream as his prostate pulsed. Draco could hardly hold out much longer, either. He spun Harry around, shoved him down onto his knees, and showered his face with his warm, sticky juices. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that he enjoyed the taste as Draco kept on spurting. As he managed to squirt out the last of his load, he grabbed the back of Harry's head and let out one final moan as his body jerked tiredly. Malfoy collapsed on the floor next to Harry, his chest heaving and his legs shaking severely. Harry saw his sweaty torso rising up and down and watched Draco wipe his brow with his hand. Harry wiped the excess fluid off of his lips, and turned to Draco.

            "You alright, mate?" he said.

            "Mate?" Draco paused. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he gasped for air. Draco hadn't yet considered what their status was after this very unexpected rendezvous. Harry had just called him "mate," and he didn't quite know what to think of it. Harry was equally confused. How was he to continue to see Draco like this? And how would they act around each other after tonight?

            "So…Erm…What happens now?" Harry inquired.

            "Well…I don't know, really."

            "I mean…We're supposed to hate each other, right?"

            "Yeah, I suppose so…" Draco's voice trailed off. He hated this awkward moment he had to endure with Harry.

            "Well…if you ever feel like changing your mind…then…well…"

            "Yes Harry, I'll call you the next time I'm horny," Draco joked with a genuine smile, almost as if he wished they didn't have to go back to hating each other. 

            "Heh…Cool." Harry was confused at the look Malfoy was giving him. It was almost as if to say, _"You understand, right? I have my reputation to uphold…but…"_ Instead of dwelling on it any longer in the awkward silence that hung in the air, Harry stood up.

            "'Bye, Draco. And by the way…On Saturday, at the Quidditch match…your ass is _mine_."

            "Oh really, Potter?" Draco's cocky voice had now returned. "Hopefully my ass _will_ be yours. I'd like you to return the favor someday…_if you catch my drift._"

The End.


End file.
